


【辫林】夜奔

by innocent0714



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent0714/pseuds/innocent0714





	【辫林】夜奔

“你要气死我，你要亲上我。”

张云雷带着挑逗与不明意味，习惯性的靠近在他耳边，呼吸缭绕着钻进耳廓，引起郭麒麟一阵由皮至骨的酥麻。

郭麒麟手指缩在褂子袖子里，因为对方的骚话而用着力，面上却不改的扯淡，一腔心事都被密密匝匝的锁在躯壳里。

郭麒麟生在一群爽朗豁达的人中间，平生不被俗情所扰，活的通透明亮，大气勇敢，他小时候跟师傅学唱本，懵懵懂懂的听着那些男男女女相爱却不能善始善终的故事，疑惑之余，平白无故的生出几分决心来。

——若我能遇上至爱，无论胖瘦美丑，男女老少，我都会拼尽全力去与那人白头偕老，相守一生。

带着这样的心意，郭麒麟慢慢的长大，但很多年里，他所谓的“至爱”并只是一个模糊的概念。

直到身量未高的他，在一片暧昧的黑暗中，他身后是临时住的酒店房门，身前是一个修长温润的肉体，他不知这浓烈而莫名其妙的亲吻是怎么开始的，只是逼近的呼吸和口中浓稠滋味，如此鲜明而热烈，蓬勃的少年开始热烈起来。

他给张云雷开门的时候还没来得及穿鞋，白嫩的脚踩在地面上并不觉得凉，只是努力踮起来，手臂也自然而然的环住自己舅舅的脖颈，全身心迎合，空气中渐渐想起了不间断啧啧之声。

当简单的唇舌交缠引起身体变化，年轻到生涩的肉体开始跃跃欲试的时候，张云雷却松开了对方的腰肢。

“老…老舅。”

黑暗中他看不清那人的面容，只感觉他绵长呼吸，末了，他感觉对方的手搭在他细软琐碎的头发上。

“睡吧。”

郭麒麟满脑子问号在心里问候张云雷您有事吗，可是还是生生的把想说的吞进去，差点又咬到自己舌头。

待张云雷毫不留恋离开之后，郭麒麟不知怎么地想起了拔屌无情这就话。

不是他亲我那应该就是喜欢我可是他怎么，怎么怎么…

郭麒麟想到这里感觉自己的头顶也蹭的红了，傻气的猛地拉上被子蒙住头，缩成一团，像乍然受惊的水莲。

张云雷喜欢我。

那夜当这句话在郭麒麟心中闪过，就成了一颗无地便生根的种子，同时“至爱”这个模糊的意义也变得清晰起来。

夜袭谁不会啊。

自幼年时代便做惯的事，放在如今却多了几分暗搓搓的意味。那次事件几日后，郭麒麟趁着夜深人静，来了张云雷的房间，上好锁，便像一抹流云般扎进了自己舅舅的被窝。

张云雷吃了一惊，郭麒麟也只是笑嘻嘻的跟他说想他了，话里话外都只是说一些琐事，但是他分明感觉到空气中有丝丝缕缕难以言说的气息。

这种感觉在郭麒麟拿脚尖轻点他的脚踝时达到了顶峰。

“舅舅，我渴了。”

再说“那恁办呀”可就真是注孤生了。张云雷想。

“舅舅这就喂你喝水。”

张云雷口里含了一点水便倾身去吻对方，不同于上一次令人舌根发麻的霸道，这一次是无比缱绻温柔的，透明的水顺着二人的嘴角渗出，在月色明朗的夜晚，折射出撩人的光泽。

郭麒麟夏季的薄薄睡衣，很快就因为这些液体温顺而服帖的粘在皮肉上，但是渐渐地，连原本冰凉的水好像也因为过快的心跳而变得滚烫起来。

郭麒麟紧紧的和对方的身体交缠着，脚踝不耐的蹭着对方的小腿，爱意牵动着荷尔蒙，到了不释放似乎就会爆炸的地步。

处于下方的郭麒麟勾着对方的腰，去轻咬舅舅的脖颈，末了还舔舔嘴角，一副回味无穷的模样。

“原来舅舅喜欢我。”郭麒麟带着笑意说。

此刻张云雷正流连不已的拿鼻尖蹭着外甥的侧腹，闻言鼻息又重了不少，湿热的气息打在郭麒麟敏感的肚子上，使他不禁瑟缩了下。

张云雷脸皮薄的很，平常对方怎么也不会说的敬称，在床上说出来充满了戏谑勾引的意味，使他的脸更加腾腾发烫。

“嗯，喜欢死你了。”

他的手正抚摸着郭麒麟的大腿根，那一片细腻光滑恰好的痒到了他的心尖。他的外甥虽然总是一副无坚不摧的倔强样子，其实内里却被保护的好好的，像知世俗而不俗的名花，动人而明媚。

怎么会不让人起独占之意呢。

“舅舅，老舅，舅爷！”听着郭麒麟的称呼越来越不合时宜，张云雷不轻不重的在郭麒麟的屁股上拧了一下，说：“别在这个时候这么叫我！”

郭麒麟也不恼，只是慢慢从床上爬起来，伸着头去咬着张云雷的裤边儿，拉下来，手探进去握住张云雷的性器，抬头看居高临下的张云雷，眼中充斥着迷迷蒙蒙的水光，像迷路的小鹿，撞翻了张云雷内心，端正放着的春水。

“赶紧吧，我等不及了。”郭麒麟喃喃。

等不及的又何止他一人。

经过匆匆润滑和扩张的小穴还未来得及适应，便被侵入，好像五脏六腑都被顶到了般，郭麒麟情不自禁的发出一声颤音，张云雷轻轻撸着他的顺毛，去安慰般亲吻他的眉尖，郭麒麟抬高了腰，好使对方可以更好的进入，然后有些委屈的轻轻说：“我也喜欢死你了。”

当奇异般的快感升腾起来的时候，郭麒麟脑中除了过电般的快感，还迷迷糊糊的想着自己还能如此水嗒嗒的，从内里到外部，都粘稠而色情，他抬头看看桃花面的舅舅，心动的不行。

那场性事并非按部就班而是极尽混乱，除了他的舅舅把他干得软黏潮湿，他们还在大床上尽情挥洒着活力，毫不在意甚至乐在其中的为对方口，手抚摸一切平常不该不能不敢抚摸的地方，彼此像在台上一样笑嘻嘻的说着骚话。

一波又一波的情欲好似要将人吞噬殆尽，他们仿佛做着末日般没有下一次狂欢。

一世一双人，郭麒麟终于如愿以偿。


End file.
